


Green Manalishi

by Aris Merquoni (ArisTGD)



Category: Swingtown
Genre: Alternate Universe, Consentacles, Dubious Consentacles, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Missing Scene, Orgy, Psychotropic Drugs, Recreational Drug Use, Swingers, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 22:46:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArisTGD/pseuds/Aris%20Merquoni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Approximately one in five hundred people expressed at least part of the weird recessive genetic set; the most common mutation was slit pupils, and a corresponding decrease in color vision. The second most common mutation was the tentacles. (Written for Kink Bingo 2012 amnesty.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Manalishi

"Did you see his eyes?" Trina asked excitedly as they jogged away.

In stride beside her, Tom raised his eyebrows. "Only nine out of ten people with that particular mutation have them, you know."

"Those are good enough odds for me."

Tom laughed shortly as they came to the end of the block and turned to cross the street. As they came around to their driveway, he asked, "You sure they'll be up for it?"

"Trust me," Trina said. "By the time I'm through, they will be."

* * *

Approximately one in five hundred people expressed at least part of the weird recessive genetic set; the most common mutation was slit pupils, and a corresponding decrease in color vision. The second most common mutation was the tentacles.

When they got Bruce and Susan back to their bedroom, Trina felt her pulse racing; she was almost as nervous as the new kids seemed. The music was still drifting in from the other room; she tugged Bruce into a close embrace and swayed to the beat, running her hands up his back.

"Oh," he said softly. "Uh--"

"Just relax," Trina said, pulling her hands around to his collar and starting to undo the buttons of his shirt. "It's okay."

Bruce's eyes were dilated, pupils almost circular as he licked his lips nervously. "I--uh, you know that I have--"

"I'd guessed," Trina said.

"Okay," he said. "Okay, I, uh... how do you want to..."

Trina had all his shirt buttons undone; she pushed the shirt off his shoulders and ran her hands down his undershirt. "It's okay," she said. "Our bed is big enough for all of us."

Bruce turned to look over his shoulder at his wife. Susan was slow-dancing with Tom, her arms around his neck, and she craned her neck around and reached her hand out to grab Bruce's. "Honey?" Susan asked.

"Hey," Bruce said. He met Trina's eyes, then looked over at his wife. "You okay?"

"I'm okay," Susan said. "You?"

"Oh, yeah," Bruce said, and Trina could almost taste the false bravado. "As long as you're all right."

Susan smiled, and for a moment Trina felt a humming feeling in her stomach, and wished her lesbian feelings extended further than vague possibilities. "Go on," Susan said.

That encouragement rushed in Trina's blood like victory as she pushed Bruce down to the bed and started on his belt.

Bruce spent a few seconds just watching, then he hitched up his hips and helped her wriggle the fabric out from under his ass and down his legs. Then she ran her palm up, up his leg, to the thatch of hair around his penis and the base of the two tentacles curling gingerly in the sudden cool of the air.

She wasn't frightened at all. Her buzz from the 'lude and the alcohol was carrying her along sweet and calm, and she ran her fingers along the twitching tendril of flesh until Bruce gasped and pulled away from her questing touch.

"Sorry?" she asked.

He took a deep breath, then smiled nervously. "I, uh, I just haven't really done this. Uh, a lot."

"That's all right." Trina leaned back and fingered the tie on her dress until it started unwrapping. Bruce craned his neck to watch her, mouth slightly agape, until she was naked and leaning over him again.

"Oh wow," Bruce said, and then as she ran her hands down his chest, "Oh, wow," again.

"I want you," Trina said.

Bruce nodded enthusiastically. Trina grinned and climbed on top of him.

He was staring wide-eyed at her, hands gingerly stroking over her ribs and then her breasts as she straddled his hips and ground her pussy into his dick. "Oh fuck," he said, then grabbed her hips and rocked into her. He grunted, then clenched his hands around her waist and rolled over until he was pinning her down to the bed. He pressed down over her until she was breathing nothing but hot and sweat and _male_ \--and then leaned back and looked down at her. "You okay?"

"Mmmm," she said, rolling her hips into his, "show me?"

Bruce took a deep breath and pressed his lips to hers, and in a moment she felt a questing tendril press up against the lips of her opening. "Mmm," she murmured authoritatively to him, and then she felt him press forward until his dick was grazing her lips and pressing her open.

He stopped kissing her long enough to ask, "What do you want?"

"Is it true?" she said, "that you..."

Bruce chuckled self-consciously after a second. "Get people high?"

"Yes," Trina said, making it both confirmation and invitation.

He stopped smiling and nodded, shyly.

She rocked her hips to give him a better angle, and in a moment she could feel the tendril against her vulva--two, now, warm and slippery. She was already soaking wet. They slipped inside like fingers, curling and rubbing and wriggling, a sensation both familiar and intensely alien. She moaned and Bruce grinned, and the tentacles--Bruce's tentacles, an integral and human part of him, she suddenly realized--rubbed up against her g-spot and she gasped with pleasure.

Her skin was starting to feel tingly, every place she was touching him a rainbow of synaesthetic textures and temperatures. Bruce's tentacles felt like they were burrowing straight to her soul, twining them closer and closer together until they merged as one luminous being. And then Bruce pressed his penis inside her as well and the sensation of being so thoroughly joined overwhelmed her.

Bruce held her steady as she came, then started moving against and within her and she came again, wrapping her legs around him to urge him deeper, deeper, and her mouth was on his skin sucking and tasting his sweat and the curve of his neck. She lost track of time in the moments or hours or eons they spent together, until she found herself blinking at the ceiling and drifting in a warm fog of afterglow.

"You okay?" Tom asked from her right. "You kinda left us for a minute, there."

Trina tilted her head and smiled. "Just fine."

"See?" Susan said. She sounded slightly giddy. "I told you this was normal. Well, not... you know."

She must have dozed, after that. She was aware of Tom and Susan making love beside her; Tom's gentle reassurances and Susan's soft moans. Bruce was curled up on her other side, stroking her shoulder and arm idly. When Trina looked, he was watching his wife, and he was even blushing. She had to bite her lip to keep back a laugh. It was sweet, really.

He looked down at her and smiled. "Hey."

"Wow," she said.

Bruce laughed. "Yeah, that's... we don't, um. We don't do that all the time."

"I believe you," she said. "I can't imagine you'd get anything else done."

He smiled shyly again. Trina shifted until she could lean against him and watch Tom and Susan herself. She loved watching her husband during sex, whether his intent was focused on her or another woman. After a few seconds listening to Bruce's shallow breathing, she leaned her head back and murmured, "They're amazing, aren't they?"

That seemed to startle him. "Yeah," he agreed. After a second, something in his breathing relaxed, and he moved closer to her, until they were spooning, sharing each others' warmth. "Yeah, well, you're pretty special yourself."

"You too," she said. "And I don't just mean the obvious."

That got a real laugh from him, not just a nervous reflex. It was nice to hear the difference. "Tell me," he said, "would you have wanted... well, would you have asked us here if I hadn't had... y'know?"

"Of course," she said immediately, and truthfully. "But I may not have been quite as..." she paused to grind her hips back into his gently. "Persistent."

Bruce was about to answer when Susan made a particularly high-pitched noise, and his whole body went tense. Trina licked her lips. Tom was no longer holding back, she saw; his rhythm changed and he drove himself into the other woman with a fierce animal determination. The sight was almost enough to overcome Trina's sated exhaustion. Later, she told herself, she'd return to this memory after they'd both had some rest. And maybe some coffee.

Tom and Susan were radiating happiness. Trina felt herself wanting to turn over and burrow into that emotion and fall asleep. She squeezed Bruce's hand and wished that seeing her guests out wouldn't require so much movement.

"Thank you," Bruce said.

Trina smiled in triumph. She was pretty sure she'd get a chance to do this again.


End file.
